


Opposite Sides of the Same Line

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-19
Updated: 2004-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna wants to help elect a President





	Opposite Sides of the Same Line

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Opposite Sides of the Same Line**

**by: Samantha Smith**

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, Senior Staff  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU, Humor  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** *hides BW* All returned safely.  
**Summary:** Donna wants to help elect a President.  
**Author's Note:** Don't ask. Just ... don't. Josh POV. 

I first saw her at Georgetown. She was a student and I was giving a lecture. At least, I thought she was student. She wasn't - isn't. She was there checking me out, and I don't mean in the "I'm attracted to you" way. She was - is - Hoynes' new campaign manager. That bastard actually believes that he poses a threat. 

As I enter Iota, I see her again. She's at the bar, a whiskey sour in hand. She's talking on her cell phone, and I move just close enough to hear. 

"Tim, listen to me! ... No, we can't!" She sighs loudly and pulls the phone away from her ear. A moment passes, and she brings the phone back. "You know I would KILL to be working for the President - the man who is going to win! ... Tim, I ... I quit!" She flips her phone shut and finishes her drink in one swift pull. 

I can't help myself. I lift myself off of my stood and move over to her. As I lower myself on the stool next to her, I say, "Rough day?" 

She looks at me and scowls. I swear to God, she puts Toby to shame. "You could say that." She looks like she's been drinking for a while, but is in no way, shape, or form drunk. The bartender comes over and I order the both of us an ice water. "Wanna talk about it?" 

She mumbles something, and then looks at me. "Congratulations." 

I arch a brow at her. "For?" 

"Hoynes won't find anyone as good as me and I just quit." 

I pretend I don't know anything. My mouth gapes open. "Why?" 

"He'd never be a good ..." she smiles at the bartender as he places our waters in front of us, "... President. Hell, he was a lousy Vice President. Bartlet's, excuse me, President Bartlet's ..." I smile, "... has raised the bar too high. He's unbeatable." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

She looks me in the eye and I suddenly feel uneasy. "You should. You, Leo McGarry, Sam Seaborn, CJ Cregg, Toby Ziegler ... you got him elected once, and you'll do it again." She looks down at her drink. "A guy named Cliff Calley is running Ritchie's campaign." 

I arch a brow at her. "Yeah?" 

"Good guy," she says. "But he's a little slow; had no idea who I am - was." 

"Wait. Are you trying ... to tell me ...?" 

She stands. "Hit him hard with education and the superfluous disaster relief in Florida. He'll look like a deer in headlights." She drops a few bills on the bar, smiles at me, and leaves. 

I finish my water, pull out my cell phone, flip it open, and dial Sam. 

After a few rings I hear, "Seaborn." 

"Sam, buddy, you'll never guess what just happened." 

"I can pretty much guarantee that. Just tell me what happened, Josh." 

"Donna Moss," I begin, "just quit Hoynes' campaign." 

"She was his only hope," he states. Like I didn't know that. C'mon, Sam! This is my area of expertise. 

"Yeah, and even better, she was dating the one and only Cliff Calley." It's safe to say there's a fair amount of amusement in my voice. 

"No way!" I can see the man salivating. I can't wait to see Leo's reaction. Oh man, this is great. We are knocking out two rivals in one day ... and the same woman is making it happen. 

Who would have guessed this blonde out of Wisconsin - don't give me that look. I make it a point to know who I am up against. Anyway, who would have guessed this leggy blonde out of Wisconsin would prove to be the most important factor in re-electing the President? 

Now I go into my political operative mode. "We have to hit him with education and Florida." 

"I think I have a few statements to write!" he laughs. I can see his smile from here; he probably looks like he just got a new puppy. 

"You bet your ass you do!" I laugh and hang up. 

*** 

Several days later, Sam, CJ, Toby, and I are at Iota. I look up and see her walking over to us. I think I may be holding my breath. 

She stops at our table. Toby is smiling at this woman. I don't know which is stranger: Toby smiling at her, or her smiling back at him. She speaks up, "Got it." 

He looks more than pleased. "And?" 

"Mandy Hampton and Joey Lucas." 

My mouth hangs open and I release my breath. "What about them?" 

"That's who Hoynes got?" Toby's face has officially hit elation. 

"Payback," she states. "He wants to snark Josh. He wants to get him good." 

"If he really wanted to ..." CJ begins. 

"Amy Gardner is going to be political director," Donna answers. 

"I need some tequila!" I shout. 

They all look at me. "Don't worry, buddy. We've got your back," CJ smiles. 

"Don't worry, Josh. We've got Donna snooping on both sides," Toby grins. That, my friends, is a sight to behold. 

"She's been having lunch with some of Hoynes' old contacts who think she's still with them," CJ pats Donna's back. "And she IS actually still with Cliff Calley." 

My eyes grow wide. "You're still sleeping with Calley?!" 

Donna eyes me suspiciously. "That happens sometimes, Mr. Lyman. We ARE dating. And if I plan on marrying him some day ..." 

"Enough!" I shout, interrupting her. I grab my latest shot of tequila and down it quickly. "I don't care about your love life." 

"Josh, what they hell ...?" Toby reprimands, loudly. 

"No, no. Don't 'Josh' me." I turn to Donna. "Thanks for your help, but your services are no longer needed." 

Donna nods. "Okay. No problem." She smiles at the rest of them. "Glad I could help, even if it was only a little." 

"Donna, you helped a lot ..." Toby looks at her then scowls at me. 

"Oh, Toby. Don't worry about it. I'll be out of a job for a while, so if you need me, call me," she smiles, then turns on her heels and walks out. 

After a moment, CJ turns to me. "Idiot." 

"Don't start, CJ," I stare into my empty shooter. 

"Oh, Josh," she sneers, "I don't plan on starting anything." She pauses dramatically. "I'm going to finish it." She peers out the window, and then turns to me. "Go hire her." 

Okay. I know I could not have heard her correctly. Hire her? She's sleeping with the Republican who is running the campaign of the REPUBLICAN NOMINEE FOR PRESIDENT. What the hell would we be able to hire her for? "For what?" 

"Research and analysis." 

"Toby!" He cannot be serious. Where are those Candid Camera guys? They have to be here somewhere. 

"Josh. Go. Go get her. We need her." 

For some reason, this isn't settling right with me. I don't know why. "You can't just use her!" Damn. Well, where did that come from? 

"Then we'll keep her after we win." Well, okay. 

I sigh, look at my friends, and stand, walking to the door. I pause, look back at them, and then pull the door open and step outside. 

I shiver as I approach her just as she is opening the door to a cab. "Donna." 

She pauses, and then slowly turns back to look at me. "What?" 

"Come ..." I sigh, watching her face. "Come work for Bartlet - President Bartlet." 

She holds the door open. I must be gaining ground. "Why?" 

Because Toby and CJ made me come ask you. Because I want you to so I can see you all the time. Because I think you're beautiful. Yeah, not saying that. "Because." That should sum it up nicely. 

"You don't have an answer," she states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. 

I stare at her, my eyes searching her face. I see it! She wants to come work with me! Us! Work with us! Now I need to figure out how to convince her. Ah-ha! I whip out my patented dimple smile. I think her knees are about to give out. She is gripping the cab door so tightly. 

I slowly reach up and remove her hands from the door. I am still smiling as I shut the door and bang on the roof to tell the cabbie that his services are no longer required. 

Gripping her hands, I look into her bright blue eyes. "I think I - uh, WE - we ... might find you valuable." Smooth, Lyman. 

"Really?" Absolutely. Yes. Yes. No doubt in my mind. You are perfect ... and smart ... and sassy ... and brilliant. 

I smile. And that, my friends, is the right thing to do. 

She smiles back and literally throws herself on me. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into an embrace. "Thank you, Mr. Lyman," she whispers. 

"Josh," I whisper back. "My name is Josh." I sink my face into her jacket, just above her shoulder. I venture to say that if I turn my face to the left, I will be nuzzling her neck. I try this, expecting a slap. Much to my pleasure, she reacts the opposite, tightening her arms around me. I do the same with the arms I didn't know I had wrapped around her waist. I know I shouldn't say what I am about to, but it's the truth. "You can't see Cliff anymore." 

She pulls back; I whimper. Yes, I actually whimper. If you were me, you'd do it too. She looks into my eyes and doesn't look as distraught as she should be. "Then I guess you'll have to be the one who takes me to dinner at least twice a week," she states matter-of-factly. 

I, Joshua Lyman, am at a loss for words. I think of all the things I could be saying, but ironically, none of them reach my tongue. As she walks back into the bar, I stifle out, "Ahh kay." 

I am quickly behind her and we approach the table again. She pulls a chair next to Toby and takes a sip of his bourbon. He scowls at her and she smiles, "Get over it." How sexy can one woman possibly be? 

He scowls again and stares at his glass. "There's lipstick on here." 

"Something you want to share, Tobina?" CJ laughs. She takes a sip of her gin and tonic. 

He wrinkles his brow and scowls again, and then looks at Donna. "You in?" 

She smiles and offers a nod. "Yeah. Josh can be very convincing." Damn right. You just wait until I get you to my place. I'll show you how convincing I can really be. 

Apparently, they all find her statement funny. They're chuckling. "Hey! I can be!" A man must defend his honor. However, when this man must, his 760 Verbal is on vacation. 

Toby ignores me. "I'm going to talk to Leo. If he and the President don't approve you to be a Senior, then I want you on my staff." 

"Our staff," Sam corrects. 

"Did I say that? No. I said 'my staff'. That, in now way, implies she will also be on your staff. She's not some damn secretary. She's brilliant." 

Everyone stares at Toby, mouths gaping open. He finishes his bourbon and settles his glass down. 

CJ decides to speak up. "I so want to make out with you right now." 

He turns to her. "Well, when don't you?" 

"Point taken." 


End file.
